mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Bulk Biceps
Jakub Szydłowski (Polish, S5E3) Wellington Lima (Brazilian Portuguese, season 4) Salvador Reyes (Latin American Spanish)}} Bulk Biceps is a male Pegasus pony who first appears in the episode Hurricane Fluttershy. He has a white coat, a dirty-blond mane, and intense red eyes. He has an extraordinarily muscular character model.__TOC__ Development and design Bulk Biceps has a much larger, more muscular build than most other background ponies in the show; he shares his body design with "Mama Biceps", "Two Ton", and partly "Big Bell" and Issue 13 Unnamed Stallion - Arrowed Heart. Though a fully grown stallion, he also has considerably smaller wings than the other adult Pegasi, more closely resembling wings of Pegasus foals, although his wings can function as well as any other Pegasus. Unlike other background Pegasi introduced in Hurricane Fluttershy, like Thunderlane, Blossomforth, and Silverspeed, Bulk Biceps was not officially named in the episode's script and was intended as "more of a visual gag." Archived locally. In the script, what would become his lines were only attributed to "pony walla" ('walla' being a general term in scriptwriting and voice ADR work for miscellaneous background voices), and the storyboard artists and animators made the decision to turn "pony walla" into a boisterous, large Pegasus. The name "Bulk Biceps" was first listed in Michael Dobson's online resume in October 2013 as a My Little Pony role voiced by Michael Dobson, and was later listed in Enterplay's collectible card game. Shortly after the character's cameo in Flight to the Finish was first aired on December 14, 2013, Meghan McCarthy tweeted "Hmm. I wonder what the guy with the dumbbell Cutie Mark’s name is. #MLPseason4". He was eventually named in Rainbow Falls. Depiction in the series Season two Bulk Biceps first appears in the opening scene in Hurricane Fluttershy where he gives the first of what would be several emphatic "YEAH"'s during Rainbow Dash's speech. He makes several more appearances throughout the episode, most of which are accompanied by another shout of "YEAH!" He flies among the rest of the Pegasi in the hurricane and isn't noticeably impeded by the smaller size of his wings. Season three Bulk Biceps later appears as a trainee in Wonderbolts Academy. When sized up by Spitfire of the Wonderbolts, he's instantly intimidated by her. During training, he is Cloud Chaser's wing pony. Like his fellow Wonderbolts trainees, he ends up stuck in clouds due to Lightning Dust's eccentric flying. In a cloud clearing exercise, he busts clouds with his teeth rather than his hooves, letting out another "YEAH!" Later, when Rainbow Dash's friends are saved from danger, he catches the care package they had made for her. Finally, when Rainbow Dash is made a lead pony (after Lightning Dust's discharge from the academy), he salutes her. Season four Bulk Biceps appears again in the season four episode Flight to the Finish, during Hearts Strong as Horses, holding one end of a tug-of-war rope in his mouth and eventually lets go of it when a butterfly scares him away. He appears in the episode Rainbow Falls as one member of a three-Pegasus relay team consisting of himself, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy. The three represent Ponyville and compete to qualify for the Equestria Games. Throughout the episode, Bulk Biceps struggles to overcome the relay course. Unlike his participation in the hurricane, while flying alone his diminutive wing size makes him much slower than even Fluttershy. His bulky torso also makes it difficult to squeeze through the rings in the obstacle portions of the course. Eventually his along with his teammates' determination earns them a qualifying spot in the Games. Bulk's agility improves, and he is able to contort his way through a ring to pass the horse-shoe to Fluttershy. Bulk Biceps' speaking role in this episode is more prominent compared to his past series appearances. In Simple Ways, Bulk appears in the crowd during the choosing of the pony of ceremonies for the Ponyville Days festival. In Inspiration Manifestation, Bulk appears at the "Test Your Strength" bell, which Pinkie hits her head on. Bulk Biceps appears with his team in Equestria Games. He has several cameo appearances throughout Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 and Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. In the former episode and its recap at the beginning of the latter episode, he is seen wearing his Wonderbolt Academy uniform. Season five In Castle Sweet Castle, Bulk Biceps appears as a masseur at the Ponyville Day Spa. In Slice of Life, Bulk appears during Cranky Doodle Donkey's and Matilda's wedding and also gets hugged by a weeping Steven Magnet. He also appears in the final group shot during Friends Are Always There For You in The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2. Season six Bulk Biceps appears in On Your Marks with a cutie mark problem for the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Having lifted every dumbbell in Ponyville, he doesn't know what to do next. Scootaloo suggests that he try lifting other things, and Sweetie Belle suggests teaching other ponies to lift things after he himself runs out of things to lift. In No Second Prances, Bulk Biceps appears at the Ponyville Day Spa, working as a masseur. In A Hearth's Warming Tail, he appears during Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again (Reprise). In Applejack's "Day" Off, he gives Mr. Cake a painful-looking massage at the spa. In The Cart Before the Ponies, Bulk appears as an Applewood Derby spectator wearing a drinking helmet. In The Fault in Our Cutie Marks, Bulk appears teaching a pair of foals how to weight-left. He also appears briefly during Find the Purpose in Your Life. Season seven In All Bottled Up, Bulk Biceps appears managing a cinnamon nut cart. However, he ends up as one of several ponies infected by Starlight Glimmer's anger when the bottle containing her anger shatters, and he takes this anger out on Trixie. After being restored to normal, he realizes he is late for his other job at the Spa. In Forever Filly and Marks and Recreation, a picture of Bulk appears on a wall in the Crusaders' clubhouse alongside pictures of other ponies whose cutie mark problems they helped with. Season eight In A Rockhoof and a Hard Place, Bulk Biceps gets a massage from Rockhoof at the spa, but Rockhoof presses too hard on Bulk's muscles, causing him to scream and run out of the spa. Season nine In She's All Yak, Bulk Biceps appears in the reused image of The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 during Fit Right In. In The Last Crusade, Bulk Biceps makes an appearance during the CMC Appreciation Day celebration. In Between Dark and Dawn, Bulk appears at the spa, giving Princess Luna and Princess Celestia makeovers. In A Trivial Pursuit, Bulk participates as a contestant on the Trivia Trot paired up with Fluttershy. In The Big Mac Question, Discord mentions that Bulk went out on a date with Octavia Melody. In The Ending of the End - Part 2, Bulk takes part in the final battle against Queen Chrysalis, Lord Tirek, and Cozy Glow. In The Last Problem, he briefly appears in a group shot during The Magic of Friendship Grows. Appearances | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Depiction in My Little Pony The Movie In My Little Pony The Movie, Bulk Biceps appears at a high striker game during We Got This Together. At the end of the movie, he shouts his catchphrase before Songbird Serenade's performance of Rainbow, and he appears behind a velvet rope divider during the animated credits. Other depictions IDW comics In , Bulk Biceps appears on page 3/Dynamic Forces exclusive cover RE, on page 15, in , on 's Phoenix Comics & Games (and Everfree Northwest) exclusive cover RE, on 's Phantom Variant cover RE, on page 20, on page 18, on pages 3-4, on page 14, and on page 7. In , Bulk plays a role in the Mane Six's live-action roleplay, acting as a captured prince for them to rescue. In , Bulk appears on page 20 and page 4. In , Bulk appears on pages 1, 7, and 20. Chapter books Rainbow Dash and the Daring Do Double Dare chapter 7 refers to "Snowflake—the strongest Pegasus in Cloudsdale", and Applejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo mentions Snowflake as being a former contestant of the Sweet Apple Acres Pie-Eatin' Extravaganza, both likely in reference to Bulk Biceps under a name previously used by Andy Price and earlier by the fan community; this name was used by Hasbro for G1 and G3 Earth pony mares. In Discord and the Ponyville Players Dramarama, Bulk Biceps appears as a "stagehoof" during the Ponyville Players Spring Musical. Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook Bulk Biceps appears in a photograph in All About Alicorns, and in a photograph in Cutie Mark Magic. My Little Pony (mobile game) Bulk Biceps is a character in Gameloft's mobile game. The game's description of him states, "Bulk Biceps is one super-strong, super-spry stallion! Can I get an 'OH YEEEEAH'?!" The game's unused description of him states, "A trainee at the Wonderbolts Academy, Bulk Biceps is a Pegasus with tiny wings and massive enthusiasm for everything he does. " The Elements of Harmony Vol. II guidebook BULK BICEPS is a huge pony with tiny wings, but he can fly with the best of them. He's a new cadet at the Academy, but he's also represented Ponyville in the Equestria Games relay, been a masseuse at the La Ti Da Spa in Ponyville, and even taught foals how to lift heavy things. He's afraid of butterflies. Merchandise Bulk Biceps appears on the season two poster behind Flitter and Cloud Chaser, grouped with other Pegasi from Hurricane Fluttershy. He is titled "MUSCLE PONY" in the 2013 guidebook The Elements of Harmony. Series 2 of Enterplay's trading cards includes a Flitter & Cloudchaser card, #17. The back of the card lists Bulk Biceps (along with Rumble and Thunderlane) as a friend. In Enterplay's collectible card game, α #101 R, Good Hustle, shows Bulk Biceps in an image from Hurricane Fluttershy and attributes to him the quote "YEAH!" In the game's expansion set Canterlot Nights, card #192 UR of Bulk Biceps lists his name with a trademark symbol and gives him the description "Bulk Biceps is possibly the least aerodynamic pegasus in the history of Equestria. How he overcomes wind resistance is anypony's guess." In the game's expansion set The Crystal Games, card #6 R of Bulk Biceps gives him the description "It might have been a good idea if Bulk Biceps LOST some muscle mass before the Equestria Games. Nopony wanted to be the one to suggest it to him, though." Absolute Discord expansion set card #55 C gives him the description "Bulk Biceps didn't get why nopony liked Rarity's first uniform design for the Equestria Games. He thought it was simply divine." Equestrian Odysseys expansion set card #103 U gives him the description "A massage from Bulk Biceps is a once in a lifetime experience. Mostly because nopony ever asks him for a second one." High Magic expansion set card #3 U gives him the description "Bulk Biceps can bench press more than twice his own weight. This doesn't help much with getting up off the ground." Marks in Time expansion set card #59 R of Bulk Biceps features the quote "Just 500 more reps, then time for squats! Never skip leg day!" A magazine gives Bulk Biceps the description "He may have small wings, but this brawny pony is a gifted Wonderbolts trainee. He's also a famous weightlifter and a masseur at La-Ti-Da Spa." Quotes : page 15 ::Bulk Biceps: You! Are you ready to buff up?! ::Big McIntosh: Nope. ::Bulk Biceps: Yeah! ::Big McIntosh: ...Nope. ::Bulk Biceps: Yeah! ::Big McIntosh: ...Nope. ::Bulk Biceps: Yeah! ::Big McIntosh: ...Nope. ::Bulk Biceps: Well okay! You have a nice day! ::Big McIntosh: ...'Yup. : page 3 ::Bulk Biceps: Don't know why you're evil, but you are killing it! Yeah yeah! ::Twilight Sparkle Sometimes the cupboard is empty, apparently. ::Bulk Biceps: Yeaaah! Gallery See also *Bulk Biceps (EG) * * References de:Bulk Biceps es:Bulk Biceps gl:Snowflake. pl:Bulk Biceps ru:Большой Бицепс Category:Eyewear wearers Category:Supporting characters Category:Teachers Category:Wonderbolt Academy cadets